


Malum et Malus

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Countries( Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: 15th Century, Anthropomorphic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Relationships: Byzantine Empire /Ottoman Empire (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 4





	Malum et Malus

【一】

奥斯曼对拜占庭的欲望是自幼年而生的，他们族群也对君士坦丁堡抱着无上渴望。从诞生之初到现在的两百年，他随处能听到人群中流传着那样的故事，那片黑暗中燃烧的海，萨拉丁围困耶路撒冷后宽恕的美谈。此外便是对那个男人和那座城市的赞叹，那个身着华贵紫袍的金发男性，以及身后华贵而传奇的城市。

而他也做了个梦，梦里他踏过蔚蓝的碧波，泛起碾过矢车菊般的金光，海的尽头是苍翠碧绿的大陆，像蓝与绿两块宝石嵌在一起，在尽头，那个他素未谋面却熟知的人站在海与陆的交融处，白皙的双手轻抚海水。当他从梦中醒来，才记起那是分割他们的博斯普鲁斯海峡。奥斯曼时常乘着战马，驰骋到国境尽头眺望海峡那边的国度，想象圣索菲亚大教堂的富丽堂皇和沾上基督之血的荆冠。他眼里的拜占庭像一颗诱惑的红苹果——或许是他的脑海里出现了查士丁尼手中带着十字架的球，以此称呼拜占庭，那个传承罗马遗产的千年国度，信仰东正教的圣子，拜占庭在他眼里也如红苹果般诱人。

奥斯曼坐在埃迪尔内的皇宫中，那是个寒冷的夜晚，昏暗的烛光下土耳其侍从朗诵经书，年轻的国家看着年老的侍从，祖母绿的眼睛倒映出燃烧的火焰。

“罗马帝国的尊严是一成不变的吗？”

开口后便知道，他仍缺乏信心，下意识吐露出来。他躺在软卧上，听侍从讲罗曼奴四世被苏丹生俘的故事，紫袍的贵族伏身亲吻苏丹跟前的土地，以及十字军攻入君士坦丁堡的旧事，他意识到罗马帝国的尊严并非一成不变，他也无法想象拜占庭的处境，博斯普鲁斯海峡相隔开的不仅是他们的距离。

“殿下，您或许不应过于关心异教徒的事。”

奥斯曼继续听着经书进入梦乡，他没注意到，那正是《胜利章》的终末，正午，带着尾巴的彗星扫过君士坦丁堡的上空，而他睡着时，改变奥斯曼历史的先知也降生于世。

【二】

割喉堡沿着弯曲的博斯普鲁斯海峡建成，拜占庭站在皇宫窗台远眺那片碧洋，咽喉被火焰灼伤般痛苦。他记得一位克罗地亚贵族带来关于“红苹果”的故事，转向国内，第四次十字军东征掠夺后的君士坦丁堡只剩断壁残垣，黑死病在城中蔓延，人民四处逃散，企图在圣索菲亚大教堂获得庇佑。

“红苹果”带来的不仅是拜占庭的恐惧，西欧的天主教徒也陷入被吞并的恐惧里。人们揣测它的寓意，并将其与经书联系。

而身着紫袍的拜占庭站在苹果树下，回望帝国的疆土，内战将国家的财富与繁荣耗尽，日益积累的债务压垮帝国的金库……他变卖一切有价值的东西，像平民一样使用陶器，用玻璃制作皇帝的王冠……甚至窘迫到得不到人民为国家的祈祷……他抬头看着苹果树，那枝头的硕果仿佛注定着他的命运——即使成功避免被摘下，也终有滋生腐烂的一天。

拜占庭跪在苹果树下，双手合十向主祈祷，他不知道祈祷了多久，站起时紫色衣袍上尽是落叶，咸腥的微风轻抚他的面庞。

他在苹果树下祈祷的那个午后，冥冥中听到细微的声音，像老者在他耳旁低语，告诉他长着苹果树的地方便是世界的边境，手持宝剑的天使会守护基督的土地，异教徒无法跨越那株苹果树的所在之地。拜占庭将此看作上帝对他受难后的怜悯，作为帝国最后的慰藉。离开之际，长年征战导致的旧病再次复发，燃烧般的痛苦折磨他的五腹六脏，这早已成为常事，拜占庭却独自忍受苦难，他无法放下头颅，特别是作为罗马后裔而言。

罗马的后裔不能死在异教徒手里……拜占庭如此想着，而后走下漆黑的地牢，他明白他需要拜访谁，他明白接下来要干什么，他要用尽可能多的力量去挽回整个帝国的荣光。

【三】

“既然你舍弃和平，选择战争，我无论用誓言还是恳求都无法让你重新回到和平道路上，那么就遵循你自己的意愿吧。上帝是我的避难所。如果他已经决意将城市交给你，谁又能反抗他或者阻止这命运呢？如果上帝让你心生和平的意愿，我会很乐意地赞同。目前，既然你已经背弃了我为之起誓的和约，那么就让和约失效吧。从今天起，我将封闭城门。我将竭尽全力，为保卫市民而战。你可以随心所欲，直到公正的最后审判者裁决你我二人。”

奥斯曼想烧掉信，在此之前他都是如此做的，这次他撕碎了整封信，并将信使处以死刑。

在过去几年，奥斯曼遭遇的并非和平与安宁，压弯枝头的硕果与孕产的母马在1432年过后少有出现，接踵而来的是内乱与纷争。他抽丝剥茧，缕清所有丝线后，发现丝线的尽头都指向同一个地方，那是一副油画，显然是奥斯曼命人去作的，画像上的人神色严肃，紫罗兰色的瞳孔看向前方——那是奥斯曼梦中出现的拜占庭的身形，现实中他们未曾谋面。

奥斯曼认为，是时候去看看了，而拜占庭也的确如书信所言，从此便不再打开君士坦丁堡的城门。

【四】

拜占庭看着空荡的海面，回想起与阿拉伯人战斗时海上燃起的火焰，现在没有一艘船只，没有一兵一卒，西欧放弃了对君士坦丁堡的拯救，他们都陷入战争自顾不暇。

这个承载着基督一半神圣的城市就要落入异教徒手中了。

震动使拜占庭无法入眠，那是花岗岩炮弹击中狄奥多西墙发出的声音，狄奥多西墙……奥斯人口中“卡在真主喉里的骨头”，世上最固若金汤的防御体系……终归变成了昨日的旧事。

他挣扎了几百年，灭亡的命运依然与他的躯体与灵魂紧紧缠绕，一如推动滚石的西绪弗斯，与天主教会妥协也好，成为奥斯曼的半附庸也罢。他终归变成一颗红色的苹果，诱人外表下内部早已被虫蛀食得腐败不堪。

拜占庭明白自己时日不多了。

夜晚，巨大的暗影遮住洁白的满月，像上帝闭上了他的眼睛。

【五】

多年后奥斯曼还记得攻陷君士坦丁堡的那个夜晚，他在漆黑的幕布后发现了拜占庭本人，如他走进君士坦丁堡时一样，奥斯曼感到失落的同时也在感伤。君士坦丁堡内四处是废墟，被掠夺后的教堂早已没有传言中的神圣与庄严，空中四处是烟尘黄沙，君士坦丁堡那昨日的辉煌只存在于传说中了。他看到拜占庭时也是一样，拜占庭躺在幕布后奄奄一息，穹顶掉落的灰尘覆着紫袍，长年疾病与不良饮食使身体变得瘦弱不堪，皮肤露出病态的苍白，双眼失去应有的神色——但那双眼睛和奥斯曼梦中的一样，是紫罗兰的颜色，尽管现在他与奥斯曼梦中出现的人相差甚远。

奥斯曼割断了拜占庭的喉咙，他忘了是为引发内乱的报复亦或是对先知命令的追从，苹果最终被摘下了。他清楚的记得，拜占庭的死是悄无声息的，流出的血在地上蔓延，染红紫色的衣袍。

那已经过去很多年了，奥斯曼拍去画像上覆着的灰尘，此刻他站在维也纳城外，奥斯曼军搭建的帐篷城市只剩颓倒的木杆与破旧的布条。他明白这是他最后一次围困维也纳城，等待他的将是三个世纪的渐渐衰败。

他躺在木杆下，一只野猫跳入他的怀中，先知在世时宁愿割下自己的袍角，也不愿吵醒酣睡的小猫。奥斯曼也一样，抚摸着野猫的毛发进入梦乡。

他梦到了拜占庭，梦到了那片海，离上一次的梦已过去两百多年，他想起那个拜占庭的预言，而他最终也被拒在"苹果树"外，只是那树上的苹果是金黄色的。


End file.
